


[podfic of] Climbing Up The Walls, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Homophobic Language, Implied Drug and Alcohol Use, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Positive ending, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Unable to consent due to intoxication, asshole!Frank, audio notes: clicks in recording + exclamations, mutual antagonism, spitting, unnegotiated consent play, unnegotiated painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Summary:What happens when two assholes collide.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Climbing Up The Walls, by synonomy

[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/ClimbingUpWalls%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Climbing%20Up%20Walls.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html)! Please do heed the tags on this one, folks. I did not use the archive warning for non-con/rape because the text of the story does ultimately show that they both do want this sexual encounter, but it is definitely dubious. Both for the context of intoxication (which, especially considering there is not an established relationship nor prior negotiation, which makes it impossible to truly consent) and the arguing and physical violence throughout. That said, if these subjects are not triggering to you this is a great fictional exploration. The way that synonomy writes these characters is so fascinating. It really captures the emotionally messy, fucked up vibe of the time period, and despite all these bleak-sounding tags and a seemingly toxic relationship the dynamic between them is so magnetic and still left me rooting for them to have a happy ending. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on February 9, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
